When laying tiles, it is necessary to ensure that the tiles of sandstone, earthenware or like material are properly applied on the flooring on which the tiles are laid (made of conventional mortar or adhesive cement) disposed between the floor and the tiles.
Machines are already known for applying the tiles on said flooring, which operate by generating vibrations at 8000 to 10000 vibrations per minute and transmission of these vibrations to the tiles previously laid on the adhesive cement flooring. This machine comprises a series of parallel rollers which allow the displacement of the machine essentially by rolling on the surface of the tiles.
French Pat. No. 2 295 189 describes such a machine for applying sandstone or like tiles of a tiling on a bonding agglomerate disposed between a surface to be covered and said tiling, said machine constituted by a frame, by an assembly of rollers which, disposed beneath the frame, are mounted on parallel shafts and which present a common tangential plane, and by a vibration generating device coupled to the frame, whilst each shaft is fixed to the frame, being stopped in the direction of rotation with respect to this frame, and bears a plurality of rollers separated, one from the adjacent one, by a distance, each of the rollers borne by said shaft being in addition mounted to rotate on this shaft.
In this known machine, on the one hand, the rollers are not all identical, this resulting in having to make different pieces and consequently increasing the production cost of the complete machine, and, on the other hand, the distances between two successive rollers ae variable, but generally less than the length of a roller, which has two consequences: the volume and the mass of the rollers are considerable and therefore expensive and, during the displacement of the machine, the trace of a roller of a given shaft is systematically covered by that of a roller of the following shaft, this causing considerable friction on the surface of the tiles when the direction of application of the tiles is changed, risking displacing said tiles in undesirable manner.
Briefly, the known machines present several drawbacks, including a sometimes contestable quality of execution of the work and high cost.
It is an object of the invention to propose a novel machine not presenting the drawbacks set forth hereinbelow.